Never Forgotten Idiot
by MitsewoFF
Summary: It was a normal day for the Light Music Club, until it all came to a downfall. Kind of a MIOXRITSU. Yeah, it is.


A/N: Wrote this while I was still writing chapter 3 of Ruined Everything XD

This is a one chapter story. Really short. My goal is to make it sad, although I know it won't be enough to make you cry or make me cry. I'm not very good in sad stories as humor was my thing. I'll shut up for now so please do enjoy the story!

Sorry if the story has some bad grammars. I'm an amateur, so all of you senpais out there, please inform me in the comments section! (Acting like Azusa)

Never Forgotten Idiot

The Light Music Club, as usual, are drinking their their tea and eating cakes and snacks in the new music room in their new college. The courtesy of your beloved Kotobuki Tsumugi-sama. Yui was stuffing her mouth with the cake and snacks Mugi brought. Ritsu telling Mio about how she really is going to upcoming mid-year exams. Mio sighed loudly at every sentence Ritsu said. Mugi enjoyed the view of her friends having fun.

Ah yes, they really haven't changed at all since high school. Azusa still had to stay back since she's a year younger, but the seniors still call and chat with her.

A wonderful time, this is.

Too bad today is going to bring devastation to the Light Music Club.

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed off to their own apartments. They had to separate, since they lived on their own, except Yui and Azusa and Mio and Ritsu.

They all waved goodbye to each other and started to walk to their own houses. Ritsu glanced back at Yui and Azusa, smiling at them while Yui hugged Azusa while walking. Azusa didn't seem to mind. Few seconds later, they seem to have disappear from her sight. She pouted.

"Jeez Mio, why are you so slow?" Ritsu complained. Mio sighed for the umpteenth time.

"We're both walking at the same speed, idiot." Ritsu laughed. Of course, she was just joking.

They were walking through the traffic

walk path (if that's how you call it) when a huge truck came speeding towards them. Ritsu was first to notice, and the next thing she did, she pushed Mio forward to avoid her getting crashed.

CRASH!

A loud crash was heard! Mio slowly opened her eyes, terrified. Did Ritsu get knocked over?

"Ritsu!" She screamed. No response.

"Ritsu!" She screamed again. She received a response this time, and it was a large series of coughs.

"RITSU!" Mio screamed again as she ran over to Ritsu. Ritsu was awfully covered in her own blood. Pure, red, bloody blood. Below her was also covered in blood. Such a large amount of blood was around Ritsu. Oh, the horror.

"RITSUUUU!" Mio grabbed Ritsu and held her so tightly. She was getting herself covered in Ritsu's blood, but she could care about that later.

Ritsu coughed weakly. Her eyes opened slowly to look at Mio.

"M-i...oooo..." Ritsu said weakly, followed by another cough. Mio held her tighter.

"No, please, don't leave me, please, no!" Mio repeated. "Call the damn ambulance!" She shouted at the driver who had crashed Ritsu with his truck. The driver obeyed and called the ambulance. He was actually feeling sorry. The ambulance was on its way.

"Ritsu, please, no, Ritsu, don't leave me!" Mio cried. Ritsu gave a weak grin. Her breathing grew faster as her lungs are being filled in her blood.

"Mio...W-We had a l-lot of good t-times together..." Ritsu said. Mio sobbed more and more. Just looking at Ritsu like that makes her heart like it's being crushed.

"What? W-What are you saying? No!"

"M-Mio please... T-There's no time..."

"You're not leaving me!" Mio shouted.

"I'm sorry, M-Mio..." Ritsu's lungs were almost completely filled with her blood.

"Just know...M-Mio..." Mio looked at her.

"That I..." Ritsu reached her hand out to cup Mio's cheek.

"Have always l-loved you..." More tears began streaming down Mio's cheeks, her tears running down Ritsu's hand.

"And that I'll..."

It was almost time.

"Never leave you." Ritsu's lungs were completely filled, and that her eyes closed slowly as her hand dropped away from Mio's cheeks. There was a moment of silence, and few seconds later...

Mio lets out the most bloodcurdling scream.

"No, Ritsu, please, no! I love you too, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The ambulance had finally arrived in the midst of Mio's intense screaming. They carried Ritsu's body in a stretcher and Mio ride along beside Ritsu in the ambulance. Mio was crying nonstop. The rest of the HTT members, including Sawako, had arrived in the hospital as well. They were all crying, except Sawako, obviously.

But before the doctors could save her life...

It was already too late.

Few weeks later, Ritsu's funeral was held in a church. Mugi insisted they hold the funeral there. After all, it's Ritsu. The club's president and beloved drummer.

Everyone came, especially Mio. Ritsu's friends, family and even some of the old classmates from Sakuragoaka High.

Most of them were sobbing ever so hardly.

Mio's heart ached every single day. Every hour, minute and second.

Because...

The person who would tease her all the time...

The person who cared for her all the time...

The person who would always be there for her...

The person who would always copy her homework...

The person who would be her knight and she would be the princess...

The person who would be her Juliet and she would be Romeo...

Is gone, dead, lifeless and a spirit.

But she knows, deep in her heart, that Ritsu will follow everywhere she goes and watch her every hour, minute and second till it was Mio's turn to leave the physical world and join her into the spirit world.

Ritsu was a never forgotten idiot.

A/N: Okay, so I didn't cry. But ah well, I'm not very good in sad stories. I just thought I'd give it a try XD

So I hope you like it! Comments and reviews are appreciated.

Including the hating ones, because I get to know what is wrong with my story and grammars and punctuation and that.

I could write and publish a sequel of this.

Till next story!


End file.
